Your name on my lips
by blueBlancer
Summary: A short PWP including some kind of name kink


Heavy panting was the only thing he could do as his body was pressed flush against the wall of the hotel room we ended up in. I smirked as I saw him shivering as my breath was ghosting over his ear. It was so easy to capture him in these kind of situations I don't even have to put any afford into it.

We were invited to one of these awfully boring gatherings Pegasus is always holding. Every duelist Pegasus is deeming just halfway decent will get one of these tasteless invitations. Usually I will just ignore those kinds of unnecessary events, but this time there was a promise of entertainment included thanks to a annoying call Muto always feels obligated to do. I was right about to reject this time wasting activity as Muto mentioned all his friends being able to make it this time. All…of them? I know very well who was included in this circle of friends and instantly had a very certain person in mind. Most recently we found a rather special way to entertain each other and without thinking it through I accepted hoping the small man would finally rest the matter once and for all.

I was about to regret my decision as soon as I walk into the venue. It has been ages I was in one room with all those midgets so my urge to just spin on my heel was rather enormous but I soon remembered why I even placed a foot in this awfully loud room. My reason spotted me in no time and didn't wasted time to throw some stupid lines at me. I didn't fight my lips as they were curling upwards as I answered his call for attention. He was like a wild animal asking to be tamed again and again because he was just too stupid to remember what he was taught once before. His incapability to lean made him take the bait carelessly. I didn't needed a lot if provocation until he asked for a duel to clear our differences once and for all. I usually wouldn't think twice before declining this outrageous offer but I was in a good mood for so many reasons. I agreed to the surprise of many. I didn't cared and was about to leave as my little toy asked if I was running away. Huh, did my poor pet got scared I was leaving without playing with him? No way. Instead I told him to follow me unless he wanted everyone to witness his humiliating defeat. If he loses he will owe me one.

I could see at his reaction that he knew exactly what I was referring to and suddenly he seemed awfully speechless. I left and his friends wanted to talk him out of this. Still he followed me into this hotel room like the good pet he can be. We actually had a duel but it was a joke. I knew the pictures I planted into his head messed up his ability to duel and even though I hated duels as easy as this one, I enjoyed his eyes on me taking in every movement. He lost before I could even play one decent card and as punishment for this unsatisfying game, he had to undress completely.

I made him put his hands on the wall but they soon gave in as my fingers entered his body. That's how we ended up in this so much more entertaining situation. „Kaiba…" he whimpered as I moved my fingers slowly inside him, stretching and rubbing everywhere but at the place he wanted to be touched the most. I prefer to dance around that spot as I watch the blond moaning and melting.

"Seto…" he whined like a dog. I smirked. So he is that far already calling me by my first name. The blond only calls me by my first name when he can't take it anymore. I withdrew my fingers instantly, earning an unsatisfied moan. The look he threw over his shoulder was scolding and begging for more. It was quite beautiful if I can say so. „Don't look like that, you will get what you want but first…I get what I want." I whispered into his ear and let him shiver.

I freed myself and took his hips positioning my hardness before carefully entering him. I only used a very small amount of lubrication for my fingers. It has to be enough for me to slip in comfortably. On the other hand my little pet will feel every inch as I push deeper inside him and his lustful moan tells me he likes what I do. I pushed in slowly allowing his body to get used to me but as soon as he started relaxing I withdrew just to ram back inside him. I could feel him tighten around me and hear his breath hitch. He shivered and I am pretty sure he would have cum if I would have continued moving. I don't. I wait instead pressing him against the wall as his head was falling on my shoulder while his excitement slowly but surely subsided to the point he wouldn't cum right away. Still I waited until I could feel him become inpatient. The blond tried to fight me like this by not saying a word but his body told me everything. The way he twitched once in a while, begging for attention and just some stimulation to get at least a little closer to his denied satisfaction. I enjoyed him like this the most. Obedient yet full of the fighting spirit he is known for.

„I can feel you getting inpatient…why don't you move?" I murmur in his ear again seeing his fingers trying to dig into the wall. He is so sensitive to my voice. „I would if I could." He said in a strained voice proving his statement by trying to move his hips ending up in just desperately wiggling them. The way my body is pressed against him keeps him from doing anything. We both know that and he knew I was just toying with him.

„So than…should I move for you? Should I give you what you want?" He moaned just from listening to me. „Yes…Seto…please" A dog never fails at begging his owner for a treat. „Are we begging already? Well, today is your lucky day. I just decided to be extra nice to you." He gasped as I started moving not having finished speaking. My rewards are his delicious and dirty sounding moans that nearly break his voice as I started to ram mercilessly into his body.

Soon his hips where pushing against me, making me step away from the wall to give his upper body the space to bend into an inviting curve. I couldn't resist, no, I just didn't want to resist to bury my teeth into his skin, scratching and nibbling his neck as his legs started shaking. He was close, but so was I. All this teasing, his heat, the twitching and the way he always tightens up a bit when I push inside him, all these make me crazy as well. It was time to end our fun.

I slowed down a little making the other shaking just some more as he could feel me a lot better like this. Now I could bend myself to his ear just to whisper one thing.

„Katsuya…."

The way he tensed up around me was hard to resist but at the end he came with a broken moan, shaking and twitching uncontrollably. This was what I was looking for. This was what gave not only my body the satisfaction it yearned for but also my mind. The way I could make him come just by saying his first name. It always was a challenge to get him to this point and it always was pleasing for both of us when I succeeded.

Still we are catching our breaths as Katsuyas legs finally gave in and I suddenly slipped out of him. I let him recover and walk myself to the couch on my own rather shaky legs. As I sit down I grab my phone and informed Mokuba about me not coming home due to an important appointment. Tonight we are going to stay here.

 _I hope you enjoyed my YGO version of 50 shades of grey...at least a friends said that about it /D_


End file.
